Tired Angel: Chapter 11
by TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: Apologies.  I'm not completely certain, but I think that what happens in this oneshot is utter blasphemy as far as the Juubei and Kazuki fandom goes.  Anyway, please don't let that stop you from reading it, though I almost let that stop me from posting.


a/n: Alright, I don't know how lemony this is, but I tried. Let me know what you think.

a/n: For those who are just stumbling across this story, it's actually the continuation of a story in the rated T section called Tired Angel.

_**Tired Angel**_

_**Chapter 11: As Thread to a Needle**_

_-Kazuki's bedroom..._

(He said yes. I'm so glad,) Kazuki thought as he sat in front of his mirror and dried his hair. (I'm getting him into my bed, but now what? I honestly want to be close to him, yet I can't help thinking about how he turned down having his way with my body. I really shouldn't take it personally. I should be happy that he has such love and respect for me.)

He looked over his shoulder at Juubei, who was sitting on the side of the bed, patiently waiting with that perfect posture of his. Was he waiting for Kazuki to get into bed?

"Would you like some music before bed, Juubei?"

"You shouldn't play your koto while doing your hair," Juubei replied.

Kazuki laughed quietly. "I wasn't talking about playing the koto, though if that's what you want to hear, I'll gladly play a little something once I'm done."

"Oh, you don't have to. I just feel that the music you play is as beautiful as the one who plays it," Juubei said.

Kazuki chuckled as he finished up his hair, then he padded over and sat on the other side of the bed. "Are you flirting with me?"

The Needle Master's face turned red. "I don't know that I would call it flirting..."

Another chuckle escaped Kazuki. "Do you even know what flirting is?" He pulled his koto case from underneath the bed and began setting it up.

"Of course. It's what Emishi does when he wants to get a girl's attention," Juubei explained.

"And what does that entail?"

Juubei shrugged. "Complimenting them and getting close to them. Being overly friendly, I suppose."

Kazuki smiled to himself while he finished setting up and tuning his instrument. "And you don't think that's what you've been doing with me all day? Complimenting me and getting close to me. You even asked to shower with me and wash my back. I don't see how that's any different. You've been flirting with me this whole time."

"Ah! That's-" Juubei began, a dark red blush spreading to his ears.

"And it worked. You definitely got my attention," Kazuki went on. "Though, I think you had my attention a long time ago. Back when we were kids. Perhaps when we first met." He closed his eyes and began playing a slow, sweet melody on his koto.

...

... ...

... ... ...

"The koto was not intended to be a warm sounding instrument and yet yours was tonight. You must be playing without your finger picks," Juubei observed.

"You're right. I lost my picks after I moved here. I guess I threw them away while unpacking," Kazuki told him. He put away his instrument and climbed under the covers.

"Your song was more beautiful without them. Your fingertips manipulating the strings brought more purity to each note and more soul to each bend." The Needle Handler finally turned to Kazuki and took his right hand in his. "The sound may not have been traditional, but that does not take away from its beauty...

_I can feel the stream,_

_the trees, the wind, the mountains_

_in your fingertips."_

And with that, Juubei kissed each fingertip that Kazuki used to play the koto.

Kazuki could feel his insides melting with each kiss. (Is he sure he doesn't know much about love? He sure has a romantic streak.) He could do nothing but lie on his pillow and watch the Needle User kiss his fingers once again. Then Juubei did something he never expected. The blind man leaned over the Master of Strings and kissed him on the lips.

He reached up to touch the samurai's face. "You have no idea what you're doing to me, do you? You treat me so sweetly and it just makes me want you more," Kazuki whispered.

Juubei sighed. "I'm sorry. I've been thinking about what you asked of me..."

"Yes?" Kazuki asked, his anticipation increasing with each passing heartbeat.

"I want there to be something more between us, but I don't want to hurt you in the process. I feel completely helpless," Juubei uttered. "I wish there were some way for us to be closer, more intimate."

Kazuki rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. "Silly goose. We've already talked about this. We're just going in circles. And you're wound so tightly, I'm afraid you may snap." At that moment, a light bulb came on in Kazuki's brain and he quickly got to his feet.

"Kazuki, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. You just lie there. I'll be right back," Kazuki told him. He quickly went to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of olive oil and came back. "I have an idea. Let me give you a massage."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I've always wanted to give you a massage. You seem so tense all the time and I think that a massage is exactly what you need. It's not quite massage oil, but it works just as well," Kazuki said. (At least I know he's thinking about it. If I'm lucky, I can get him to give in to his desire.)

Juubei lowered his head a bit. "You say that I treat you sweetly, but it is you who offers so much kindness to one so undeserving of it."

"You deserve every bit of it and more. Now, take off your shirt and lie face down."

The Needle Master did as he was told and Kazuki sat admiring his naked back for a moment. The smaller man had enjoyed washing Juubei's back. It gave him a chance to feel the muscles beneath the skin. But now things were going to be different. Kazuki would be able to touch him as much and as long as he wanted.

The Thread Spinner straddled Juubei's lower back and let some oil drizzle across his shoulder blades. (This is premeditated rape, isn't it? I'm trying to force him to do something he doesn't want to do. What makes it more embarrassing is that I'm the receiver.) Kazuki frowned and went about spreading the oil across Juubei's upper back. (Have I lost all sense of practicality because of this? Or is it simply because he said no that I want him even more?)

Kazuki slowly began massaging Juubei's neck and shoulders and he smiled when he heard the man beneath him hum his approval. (I probably shouldn't call it 'premeditated rape',) Kazuki thought. (It's just seduction. I'm trying my best to seduce him. It sounds a lot less like a crime that way.) As he rubbed Juubei's shoulders, he leaned down and kissed the back of the Needle User's neck, extracting another hum... (Wait, that wasn't a hum. That was a moan. I love it when he does that. It makes my body feel all tingly.)

After repositioning himself and applying more oil at the center of Juubei's back, Kazuki continued massaging just under Juubei's shoulder blades. And he had to lean down and kiss the muscles between the blind man's shoulders. He was surprised that Juubei didn't object to what he was doing, since Kazuki was only supposed to be giving him a massage.

So, instead of looking a gift horse in the mouth, Kazuki went on massaging and kissing Juubei's back as he pleased. By the time he reached Juubei's lower back and tail bone, Kazuki realized that Juubei was breathing unsteadily and squirming a bit. Once again, Kazuki's head began to spin at the thought that Juubei might be aroused and now his own body had begun to react. (He couldn't be aroused, could he?)

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable, Juubei."

The Needle Master shook his head once and turned it to the other side.

"Am I making you nervous, maybe?"

Again, Juubei shook his head.

(He's not speaking,) Kazuki thought. "Well, then. I'll just continue."

With that, Kazuki slowly pulled off Juubei's pants and underwear, noting that his friend must have been at least a little excited because the clothes hung up a bit at the front. (Still no objections, though,) Kazuki thought. He drizzled oil onto Juubei's buttocks, causing the taller man to flinch beneath him. The Master of Strings finally placed his hands on the twin muscular rises before him and he heard a gasp that sent heat through his entire body like a flaming lightning bolt.

Kazuki had honestly had no particular thoughts when it came to anyone's rear end until he read his anal sex tutorial. In all the times he'd had his own butt grabbed, pinched and poked by perverts and scoundrels, he never considered it much of a place for sexual exploration. He had, of course, heard of anal sex and was willing to try it with someone he really cared for, but it was just disgusting when random people made moves like that.

(I suppose it's akin to having someone randomly grab your crotch. I've had my share of those too. Even though it's a natural sexual mechanism, it's disgusting when a complete stranger does it,) Kazuki thought.

Now here he was massaging another man's buttocks. Was he now the pervert and the scoundrel he hated so much, to be getting enjoyment out of something like this? No, of course not. This was someone he loved...

A strange sound drew Kazuki from his thoughts and it sent an even bigger flaming bolt through his body. While the Thread Spinner's hands were autonomously kneading the muscles of Juubei's posterior, Kazuki was sure that the blind man had whimpered.

When the Thread Master looked at Juubei's face, he saw the Needle User's reddened cheeks and his bottom lip had disappeared into his mouth. Kazuki knew he'd never seen such an expression upon Juubei's face and suddenly, everything became clear to him.

Kazuki leaned close to whisper in Juubei's ear. "I know you vowed that you would neither harm me nor let harm come to me. I, however, never made such a vow... Will you raise your hips for me?"

After a long pause and a few shuttering breaths from Juubei, the blind man did as Kazuki asked.

"Good. Now, don't worry. I'll be gentle," Kazuki murmured. (He's surprisingly submissive. I never would've guessed. Once I got the idea in my head that we'd be doing this, it never even occurred to me that he could be the receiver. I just assumed that since it was my idea, it should be me.)

Kazuki let some of the oil trickle down Juubei's cleft and the Needle User whimpered yet again.

"I never imagined you like this, Juubei. You're so cute," Kazuki purred. He made sure there was plenty of oil on his fingers before he used them to trace the crevice between Juubei's spread cheeks.

The Needle Handler moaned Kazuki's name, the first thing Juubei had actually said in a while. It brought a whole new meaning to the phrase 'boiling point' for Kazuki, yet he knew he had to remain in control if he didn't want to hurt Juubei. (Now, what did that tutorial say? Act and distract, or something like that? I'll have to distract him while I'm introducing the feeling of my finger inside him.)

At first, Kazuki simply used the tip of his middle finger to tease Juubei's rim a bit.

A gasp and a moan and Juubei murmured, "Wh-what are you...doing?"

Kazuki froze mid-stroke. (Does he really not know what's about to happen?) he thought. "Massage. A full body massage. It'll relieve tension. You'll see."

Even in his panicked state, Kazuki had enough of a mind to lean in and kiss Juubei on the lips before any protests could be made. As his tongue dipped inside Juubei's mouth, Kazuki's middle finger slowly dipped inside Juubei's ring of muscle. He felt the Needle User tremble, but he didn't stop kissing him.

(Good. Maybe this is okay. He doesn't seem to be in pain,) Kazuki thought as he slowly slid his finger in and out of Juubei's opening. The samurai moaned into his mouth and kept kissing him, surprisingly enough.

But just as Kazuki was about to slide another oiled-up finger inside, Juubei broke the kiss. "This...position is...awkward."

The position was awkward indeed with Juubei on all fours trying to kiss Kazuki who was sitting beside him with a finger wiggling in his anus.

Kazuki blushed when he thought about it. "I'm sorry. It must be uncomfortable for you..."

"I suppose it's alright, since this way I can kiss you," Juubei went on to say, a small smile gracing his face.

Kazuki smiled as well and went back to kissing Juubei with renewed fervor, his index finger sliding inside Juubei of its own accord. This time when he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Juubei's entrance, the Needle Handler shuttered and moved his hips a bit. (Is...is he ready?)

"Does it...feel good?" the Thread Master asked between kisses.

"I-I'm not s-sure," Juubei stammered.

"We'll give it a little more time, then. Just one more finger, so bear with me for a little while, okay?" Kazuki whispered. He had to congratulate himself for not diving straight into Juubei. The Thread Spinner became aroused a long time ago, yet he had the patience to wait for Juubei to get comfortable with the idea of what was about to happen. Though, Kazuki had to admit, he wasn't really sure if Juubei was fully aware of what was about to happen.

After adding a little extra oil to his ring finger, Kazuki went back to kissing Juubei and ever so gently slid the third digit in.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Kazuki asked quietly as he wriggled and twisted his fingers inside Juubei as best he could.

Juubei moaned and pushed his hips back again. "N-no. I mean, no, it doesn't hurt... Kazuki, I..." He seemed to be struggling to find words and it was impossible for Kazuki to interpret.

The Master of Strings wasn't sure why, but his heart was thumping in his ears and his center of desire twitched a bit.

"I'm...," Juubei spoke again. "I mean..., your bed will get messy."

(What? My bed's already got oil all over it. What is he...?) Kazuki asked himself.

_("Looks like we've made quite a mess of ourselves,")_ the Master of Strings remembered himself saying after they'd gotten each other quite excited earlier today...

Kazuki leaned down so he could see Juubei's swollen, palpitating length, a single droplet shining on its tip. The Thread Spinner couldn't help smiling at his lover's endearing behavior. He was surprised that Juubei would even respond this much from having his back end teased. "It's alright. If you need to release, don't hold back. I can always change the sheets." Kazuki didn't think he could get any more enjoyment out of this situation than he was already getting, yet he knew what was coming next. (Now is the time.)

He positioned himself behind Juubei and finally removed his fingers from the blind man's entrance. Juubei made a sound that Kazuki didn't quite register as anything coherent, nor could he distinguish whether it was a good or bad sound. Kazuki poured some oil over his own strained member and once he began spreading it, quickly realized that he was very near his own end. He let a little more drizzle down Juubei's cleft before he guided his tip toward its goal.

Just the heat from Juubei's entrance nearly drove Kazuki mad with desire, however, he knew that he couldn't rush this. If he made any sudden moves, he could damage the one he loved not only physically, but emotionally as well. Or at least that was the impression he got from reading his tutorial. And that was the last thing he wanted.

Kazuki placed one hand on one of Juubei's hips to brace him for what was about to ensue. "I'm going to enter you now."

Since the only sound that could be heard from Juubei was unsteady breathing, Kazuki pressed his tip against the ring of muscle. The skin on skin contact made Kazuki want to push inside immediately, but with great effort, he resisted the urge. Juubei wasn't quite ready for his intrusion.

What was missing? He'd loosened Juubei's entrance. The blind man's hole was well lubricated as was his own length, yet Juubei's muscles had drawn tightly together again. (Should I start over?)

And then Kazuki remembered the main topic of his reading. Act and distract. He would have to do something to distract Juubei enough to make him relax his muscles in back. Yet, he couldn't kiss him in their current position.

He nudged at Juubei's entrance a bit and smiled when the Needle Handler moaned. (He wants it, though I don't think he knows what it is he wants. He just needs some incentive to open up to me,) Kazuki thought. And although teasing Juubei had been, and still was, great fun, his own desire was getting the better of him. If he didn't do something soon, he would end up taking Juubei the hard way.

Thankfully, rational thinking hadn't completely left Kazuki because he remembered one of the pictures from his tutorial. The two men were in this exact position, but the man in the back had his hand around the front man's front parts. So, taking a hint from that picture, Kazuki went about distracting Juubei by gently stroking his already engorged member. And as soon as Juubei moaned Kazuki's name, the Thread Master gently pushed inside a bit.

Desire was slowly but surely getting the best of Kazuki and he barely heard himself moan Juubei's name. He gasped as he felt more heat gradually enveloping his straining length.

Finally, enough was enough. Kazuki held Juubei's hips in place and thrust in, sheathing himself to the hilt and it seemed that sound had been removed from the room altogether. He pulled almost completely out of Juubei and thrust deeply into him again.

When next he knew it, his face was plastered to Juubei's back and he was pounding rapid-fire into Juubei with absolutely no regard whatsoever. And right as he peaked, Kazuki was sure that he heard himself whisper, "I'm sorry."

_-morning..._

"Juubei?"

The blind man was lying beside the formerly napping Kazuki, running his fingers through the Thread Spinner's hair.

"Juubei, I'm sorry. It must have hurt. I'm so sorry," Kazuki said. "I should have maintained control."

"There was no pain. And there is no need to apologize. Or rather, I should apologize to you," Juubei murmured, his face turning red.

"What are you talking about?"

"My sudden and erratic movements must have alarmed you. You couldn't have known how to react," the Needle Master said.

Kazuki was confused for a moment, until he recalled that it wasn't he who'd moved when he received that deeper introduction to Juubei's warmth. (And I guess by the end we were both overcome with lust.)

Juubei looked ashamed. "I couldn't control myself. I must train my body to resist such urges during a simple massage."

(Is...is he serious?) the Master of Strings asked himself, doing his best to stifle a laugh. "Juubei, I'm sorry I lied to you. That wasn't a simple massage. We made love."

The doctor was quiet for a long time...

...

... ...

"Then I must train so that I can be a more active participant in our love making," Juubei declared. He took Kazuki's hands in his. "We should do it again tonight. I must prove to you that I can be a worthy lover as I continue to prove to be a worthy protector. This I swear."

"Oh, Juubei," was all Kazuki could say.

_**-The End...**_

a/n: Alright, go ahead and trash the story. It had a lame ending and the lemony stuff wasn't all that great. It was my first time. I'm sorry. I probably dragged it out longer than I should have too. If you have advice, I'll gladly listen. Critiques are appreciated.


End file.
